Microelectronic devices such as IC (integrated circuit) packages may include large numbers of solder pads and solder connections. With ever present pressure to decrease sizes of solder pads and to increase density of solder pads, technical challenges such as avoiding solder bridging between pads and avoiding open solder joints are becoming a larger problem.